Ruby Hills, Emerald Fields and Sapphire Skies
by WolfxSoul
Summary: Cecilia Cartier is determined to help out her family's breeding ranch, which is struggling after the departure of her father. To do so, she travels to Hoenn in search of the rare stones that are said to be found there. She takes on the interest of taking on the challenge of contests and gyms. She finds new friends and someone who steals her heart.
1. Coming Home

Cerulean waves lapped against the white washed side of the water vessel as it glided through the crystal sea. Azure skies stretched out like the wings of an Articuno, dotted with small white cotton balls. The expanse of the sea, almost seemed lonely. An occasional Pokémon will surface, yet return beneath the waves at the sight of the boat.

A single female sat out in the sunshine. Beside her lay a beautiful aquatic Pokémon, who's coat shined like the deep ocean. It had its head rested on the girl's lap and it enjoyed the smoothing rock of the boat against the waves. On the deck wrestled a yellow, spiky furred Pokémon with a red, fluffy furred one. Aside laid two smaller ones; one a lavender color with a red stone upon its forehead and the other black with golden markings.

The female smiled at her companions and looked down at the two eggs she had been carefully taking care of. She then shifted focus to the journal that she had been balancing on the boats railing.

_Log 75-Johto_

_It's been a while since I started my journey through the Johto reigon. The beautiful landscapes served as an easy sidetrack from my mission. I've been thinking though, to move on. I've enjoyed time in Sinnoh and Johto, even the small amount of time in Kanto was fun. But there comes a time when every trainer needs to return home, and that's what I'm gonna do._

"Thanks for the lift!" A girl with black and blue hair called to the kind sailor who took her to the medium size island of Vida. That lass is me. 15, almost 16, year old Cecilia Cartier.

I'm just gonna come out and say it, I'm an Eeveelution fanatic. It happens when your family raises Eevees.

Ever since my first journey, I had an Eevee with me. My first Pokémon was an Eevee that evolved into a Vaporeon named Rain. Next is Storm, a Jolteon; Flare, a Flareon; Moon, an Umbreon; and Sunny, an Espeon. Recently, there were rumors of a stone in the Sinnoh reigon that caused new Eeveelution. My family set me out to get a piece of the stone, which turned out to be two of them, to bring back to our breeding island.

Having just landed on my home island, which was in between Johto and Hoenn, I made my way through the bustling town of Corona. Nobody recognized me, although that wasn't really surprising. Although I talked with my family recently, I haven't seen them in about seven years. We... well I, didn't leave on the best terms with my parents.

Hitching a ride with a group of tourist who were going to observe the breeding ranch that my family owned, I was able to see that this side of the island had expanded a bit. It was about half an hour before the wagon being pulled by a Tauros, reached the La Vida Ranch. Getting off, my Pokémon took the liberty of coming out of their balls by themselves. I guess I spoiled them too much, they kinda let themselves out whenever they want. The people were amazed at my Pokémon, that one even tried to pick up Moon. The Umbreon hissed and jumped up into my arms.

"I'm sorry!" I apologized quickly before running to the house with my Pokémon at my heels. As I reached the front door, I set Moon down and scolded her. Her ears lowered and she rubbed her face against my legs to say sorry. I could never stay mad at my Pokémon.

The door beside me opened to revel a woman with her black hair tied up in short pony tail. We blinked at each other before she was brought to tears.

"My baby!" She cried, sweeping me up into a hug.

"Momma, you're choking me." I squeezed out. She loosened her grip, but didn't let go.

"I'm so sorry dear. Oh I missed you so much." A sad smile passed my lips. It brought back the guilt I felt for leaving my mom. It wasn't her fault, it was dad's. She let me go and called for my younger sister.

"Selena! Get down here! Cecil is home!" The pounding of shoes and the burst of pink entered my vision as I was once more crushed in a hug. The familiar squeak of an Eevee filled my ears as my sister pulled back.

"Ohmygosh! Cecil! I can't believe it. I missed you so much." I stepped back to see my little sister had grown to just a few inches shorter than me. She had dyed pink highlights into her hair and wore bright pink and black clothes. Besides her leg was a tiny Eevee. She always had a thing for the odd things in life. She must have picked a runt to be her Eevee.

"Well dear, just look at this team! Is that Rain?! What a beautiful shine! I'm so proud of you. These are amazing. You better get back to see your other Pokémon. I've got to take this group on a tour. After that, I'll close up the Ranch for the day and we'll catch up." Mom waved as she went to the waiting group.

"Come on sis!" Selena grabbed my arm and pulled me out back to where they had set up an area for Pokémon I had caught over my travels. Immediately, I was plowed down by my Arcanine, Blaze and my Ninetails, Foxy.

"I missed you guys two." I said through the fits of giggles as I received many licks. I was a sucker for the foxish/dog like Pokémon. Beauty, my Rapidash, trotted over and nudged me. I could tell she wanted to go for a ride like we used too. "Don't worry, I'll spend time with all of you guys. In fact, will have a bunch of time to play." They all let out happy noises, calling over other Pokémon.

It was sure good to be home.

* * *

Ah... so my first Pokémon story... I feel like for a long time I had been pushing off making one. So I think I might be over loading this character with all the Pokémon I like. I really am obsessed with the Eevees, they are my favorite, Vaporeon being my favorite one since I started watching and playing it. The reason I don't have the newest Eevee in here is because they haven't released how it evolves so I'll have to wait on that.

As you read from the info, this will be a Steven Stone story, although I'm not quite sure at what point in time I want it to be during the game.

Any suggestions?

Also if you are confused, here is the list of Pokémon and their nicknames. I personally give all the ones I like nicknames and I can understand that in a Fanfiction, that will be confusing. So at the end I will keep a little note on who is who.

Rain = VaporeonStorm = Jolteon  
Flare= Flareon (yup, so original  
Moon = Umbreon  
Sunny = Espeon  
Aracanine= Blaze  
Rapidash= Beauty (like Black Beauty... nobody read that book?  
Ninetails= Foxy

... You can see I try to give them nice names that are close to what they are so you and I can remember what they are. I believe I counted and there are about 100 some pokemon that I like, which really isn't much when you think about it. I will say that I have not seen the show in years, and although I own Emerald, I can not play it. I also have played black and white, I'm waiting for X and Y to get a new game.

I will be posting a image of Cecilia on my deviantart which is the same name as this, soon. So you can check there. it will probably be up Sunday.

If you made it this far, I give you a cookie and many cupcakes. Thanks for reading and I hope you are having a wonderful day.

Wolf


	2. Falling Apart

Ruby Hills, Emerald Fields and Sapphire Skies

by ~WolfXSoul, Moments ago

Fan Art / Fan Fiction / General Fiction

It was nice to sit by the ranch's lake and talk with my sister.

"Sis, I gotta show you these ultimate kawaii Pokémon!" I had sent her a Pokémon egg a while ago, and it turned out to be an Ekans. "Come out my cuties!" My sister was always strange, even though I only knew her when she was five. She loved psychic and dark Pokémon, and she liked to have ones that normally people wouldn't call cute. So when I saw two snake Pokémon and a weird little, hunched over creature with jewels for eyes. "This is my Arbok, Seviper, and Sableye!" She picked up the Sableye, which stared at me with a grin.

"Where did you get them?" I asked her. I don't remember seeing either of them in the regions I went to.

"In Hoenn, duh. I'm surprise you didn't ever go there since we are closest to it." She said while twriling around with her purple Pokémon.

"I went to leave with Auntie, and there was no way I was heading back in this direction." I said, a flustering blush appeared on my face. During my moment of aggravation, I felt something tap my shoulder. Turning, I was greeted with a tongue about to touch me. "AHHH!" Screaming, I fell backwards and landed roughly on the ground. My sister and her Pokémon burst out laughing at me, while my Pokémon came rushing to my aid. Standing up, I glared at her.

"Not funny Selena! You know about Haunter's licks!" I yelled, glaring at the floating purple Pokémon. It was just like its master.

"Sorry sis, we couldn't pass up such an opportunity." Out of the corner of my eye, I saw something move in the water. Since my sister's back was to the lake, an evil glint crossed my face.

"Yeah, yeah, all in good heart to scare your poor sister to death." I said, nodding to Rain. She seemed to understand what I meant, and quietly moved towards the water. Once my sister's laughs died down, she found it amusing to reenact the scene. Her Pokémon laughed and she clutched her sides.

A large shape shot up from the water and a loud roar echoed through the forest. Selena turned around slowly to see a Gyaradous behind her. Screaming, her and her Pokémon ran behind some trees. It was my turn to laugh as I went over to the water serpent.

"It's good to see you Neptune. I hope this lake is big enough for you." The Gyaradous let out a happy sound as he lowered his head to my level. I ran my hand along his smooth scales and got to scratching a special spot. It was nice to see a happy face on a Gyaradous, since usually they are seen as foul-tempered Pokémon.

"That was so mean!" Selena cried.

"What is going on here?" Mom came up and had her hands on her hips. "Why are you getting Gyaradous all fired up? Our guest were concerned." She yelled.

"Sorry mom," I ducked my head in shame. Her tone was worried, it made me think that something was wrong.

"It's okay. I'm sorry I yelled... It's just been, hard. Come in the house, there are some things you need to know Cecil." Saying good bye to Neptune, I followed my mom back to the house. I turned to my Pokémon, "It's okay guys, you can relax out here." Everyone except for Rain, went to lay out in the sun. Rain was always usually glued to my side, especially since coming back. She seemed, on guard.

We sat down in the white and black kitchen. My Skitty, Baby, who I really gave to my mom to keep her company, came over to greet me.

"Hey there Baby," I cooed while scooping up the adorable creature into my arms. Rain seemed jealous, as she tried to get onto the chair next to me. I used to always hold her when she was an Eevee. Laughing, I pulled out the chair and mom sat down a crossed from us.

"Cecil, as you can tell, your father isn't here." A wave of relief washed over me. I wasn't ready to face him, especially not after what he did. "We... got a divorce about a year ago," Mom looked down at her hands that she clenched tightly. My eyes widened and I was at a lost for words. "You were right. He had an affair, numerous ones actually. I was tired of it, and it was only hurting your sisters." Yes, it had been 3 years since I was informed that I had a new baby sister. Serah was her name. "He left a while before I filed and he had taken a bit of money to help restore a gym he found. The only way I know that is because his sister Nancy informed me since he tried to borrow money from her. After the divorce, the island was hit by a horrible storm. I tried my hardest to help, but since then, we rarely get people coming for eggs. The caves were we used to get the evolutionary stones had been blocked off and deemed dangerous to go to." She paused and cupped her face in her hands. I went to my mother's side to try to stop her sobs. "We've been barely holding on." She said through hiccups.

"Don't worry mom. I'll stay and I will try my hardest. Rain, I and the team will get people to come."

"Poreon!" Rain cried with determination.

For a year, I spent my time trying to get people to come to the ranch. During that time, my two eggs I had been taking care of, hatched. Two Eevees that I named Icy and Lee. I used a shard from the stones I found in Sinnoh to evolve them to a Glaceon and Leafeon. That brought some interest, even from the people in town.

It was just after my 17 birthday that my mom asked me a favor.

"Cecil, you've been such a big help, but the debut your father put us in, is still looming overhead. Cecil, would you mind going to the Hoenn region to find some evolutionary stones? Since I will never charge for an egg, we used to always make money off of the stones. From what I know, Hoenn has many good caves and places to find them. I really don't want to ask you to do this. I would rather you stay here, but I don't have any other choice." Mom was on the brink of tears. I accepted the mission and got ready to leave two days from now. During that time, I had to think of who to bring with me.

_I've never gone without Rain, and I could never leave her. Flare has been a big help to mom, Sunny as well, so they will stay here. Moon has always had troubles getting used to other people, so it would be best to bring her. Storm as well. She really doesn't get along with anyone but me. Icy and Lee should probably stay because they are good spokesmen for the ranch._

Neptune has become the king of that lake, so I doubt he will want to leave. Beauty is a great help with getting the food to the Pokémon and she loves the open fields to run in. That leave Blaze and Foxy. I think... I can take one of them with me, and leave the other one home. That thief who tries to take the eggs is afraid of them. 

My thoughts were interrupted when Selena came in.

"Sis! I heard it all and I want to come with you!"

"What?!"

* * *

Should her sister come with her or no? And which one should she take with her, Ninetails or Aracanine? (They will be returned since she will get some new pokemon in Hoenn

Please tell me what you think about the plot. You can see how her and Steven are going to meet. I wish you could hold as many Pokemon as you wanted.

Peace

Wolf


	3. Getting Nowhere

Sorry if there are errors, it's late and I don't feel like rereading it right now. Tomorrow. I dont' own pokemon, just my character

* * *

It had been a while since Selena and I started fighting.

"I'm apart of this ranch too! And I have my own Pokémon! I want to help out the ranch just as much as you!" Selena had tears in her eyes. Even though I didn't get along with dad, from what I remember she was a daddy's girl.

_Him leaving really must have hurt her._ I thought. Biting my lip, I really didn't want to put my sister in danger.

"Selena, you have to understand. I didn't leave on my journey till I was 12, and to tell you the truth, I wish I waited. I know other kids go on journeys, but what people forget to mention is that there are bad people out there." She paused, a look of shock on her face.

"What do you mean?" Sighing, I remember the hard times when I had encountered Team Rocket who was in both Kanto and Johto.

"There are groups like Team Rocket. They use Pokémon to do their dirty work and they even steal other trainers Pokémon. Many times I had to face them because they thought they could take Rain." I cringed at the memory of the blonde and green haired Rocket members who thought they could steal Rain. Her face lit up bright and she clenched her fists.

"Are you serious?! People like that really exist!?"

"Yes, and it's possible that there is a group just like them in Hoenn. Also, going through the caves to find the stones can be really dangerous." She looked away from me when I said that. It was a painful memory when she had gone searching alone and almost got killed from a rock slide. It was a good thing she had dad's Charizard with her.

"Okay." She mumbled before leaving my room.

I was worried.

_Selena isn't the type to give up like that. I better tell mom to keep an eye on her. _After that thought, I laid down on my bed. Moon by my head, Sunny on the right side of my head. Flare on the left, Storm by my feet and Rain on my lap. Icy and Lee fit snugly on my chest. We had would always lay like this during our journeys.

Closing my eyes, I realized that another reason I didn't want her to come with me is that I was used to being alone. My Eevees were my only company throughout my journey. Sure, I made friends when I battled them, but I never took anyone as a traveling companion.

My thoughts were interrupted when I felt something soft on my face. Opening my eyes, I saw my Eevees staring at me. I didn't realize that I was crying. I pulled myself into a sitting position and brought everyone near. They were more in tuned to my feelings than I was.

"I'm okay guys. I just don't want to leave any of you." I fell asleep, and woke up the next morning to my mom coming in my room.

"Selena is gone!"

We looked all over for her but didn't find anything. When I came back in the house, mom had a letter in her hand.

_Momma, Sis, and Lil' Sis_

_No matter what you say, I need to go on this journey. I'm doing this because... I don't want to be stuck on that ranch my whole life! Mom, you were a trainer, and had fought all the way up to the Elite Four in Johto. Sis, you went on a journey and have seen more than I could ever dream off. I just want to find my place, whether it is a coordinator or a trainer, I'm gonna do it. Tell little Serah I'm sorry for leaving. I'm leaving the Ralts I caught in Hoenn a while back with you. I know how much Serah loved it. _

_Maybe we'll cross paths some day Cecil._

_Love, Selena_

It wasn't much of a surprise, but it hit mom hard_._ I had Rain, Moon, Storm and Blaze with me, and was about to leave when mom came up to me with Serah in her arms.

"Please, if you see Selena... give her this." It was a necklace mom used to wear all the time. Dad had given it to her.

Dad...

"Mom... do you know the region that dad went to?" She shook her head. I shrugged off my thoughts and hugged my mom and sister good-bye.

"Bye Sisil." Serah said, her baby blues glistened in the sunlight.

"Bye Serah. You'll take care of everyone right?" She nodded.

I waved sadly to them from the otherside of the ranch fence. All my Pokémon ran up to the fence, cries saying not to leave.

"I'm sorry my babies. I'll call home as much as I can. I want you all to help take care of mom, Serah and the other Pokémon. I'm counting on you guys. I love you." I gave them all one last hug before taking off down the road.

It was a cold day.

I huddled close to Blaze for warmth, the others safe in their PokéBalls. I wrapped my arms around Blaze's neck, taking in the softness of her fur. She in turn, nuzzled me back.

The boat ride was long, about 2 days before we reached land in Lilycove City. It wasn't the end of our boat adventures though. We had to get on another one for a long 4 ½ day journey to Slateport.

I figured it would be best to get the areas far away from home done first. On the map mom had marked for me, Dewford was the farthest point with a cave that was said to be a good place to look.

I didn't get much of a good look at Lilycove, but there may have been some seacaves worth coming back to.

"Excuse me," I said through the docking station. "Is there a boat heading towards Slateport?" The woman behind the screen looked up at me, with a slight attitude.

"The only boat heading toward Slateport at this moment is the Monta Cruise ship." Her eyes flickered in a way that told me she was judging me. "All tickets are sold out." It came out, almost as a snarl.

"Well, is there anything else heading there soon?"

"No, not for another week."

"A week! I don't have time to wait around for a week." She gave me a glare.

"Well that isn't my problem." Her snappy attitude didn't go over well with Blaze. The Aracanine let out a low growl, scaring the woman.

"Excuse me, but do you need to get to Slateport?" I turned to see a well dressed male.

"Yes I do." I told the man.

"Well, you have a very fine Aracanine there. I'm wondering what else you have." I gave him a questionable look, not liking where he may be going. "My name is Oliver Cornfield, and I am head of the ships staff. You see, I had a well known coordinator scheduled to perform for my guests. But they had to cancel. So, I will be willing to give you a lift to Slateport if you can show that your Pokémon are up to snuff." A bark from Blaze said that she wanted to take on the challenge. She wasn't one to do contests, that was Foxy. They had a bit of a rivalry between each other. Blaze wanted to show her fellow fire Pokémon she meant business.

"Alright."

We went to a training field in the back of a PokéCenter. There, I let out my team and instantly, the man was taken with Rain.

"My, what a gorgeous Pokémon!" My other Pokémon didn't like hearing that. They knew my bond with Rain was the strongest, and excepted that. But, they didn't like being shown up by her.

"Umbreon!"

"Jolt!"

"Canine!"

"My, your team seems quite fired up. Mind showing me something."

"Alright, Blaze, Storm, front and center. Blaze, start off with a Fire Spin and Storm, Spark and Agility!"

Bursts of flames erupted from Blaze's mouth, in the direction of Storm. Engulfed in surging electricity, Storm speed through the rings of fire with ease. The rings coursed with the sparks jumping off from Storm.

"Blaze, Flamethrower. Storm, Thunderbolt!" The two mighty techniques clashed, causing the flaming rings to scatter. Little sparked fire balls glittered down from the sky and disappeared before reaching the ground.

"That was quite the mighty show. If you use that Vaporeon for the one on the ship, I think people will be quite impressed." He handed me a ticket and told me that it left tomorrow morning, before leaving.

"Rain, could you water down the field with a Water Gun?" She nodded before lifting her head to the sky and letting out a squirt of water that scattered acrossed the barren field. "It's okay Storm and Blaze. That was amazing. You just can't do those moves on a ship." I tried assure my grumpy Pokémon. They didn't like the guy. Sighing, I decided to hit up the PokéCenter to get my Pokémon and myself a good rest.

~~~~~ Mean while in near by bushes~~~

"Hey, isn't that the Vaporeon we've been looking for?" A man spoke to his female partner.

"Sure looks like it. I can't mistake that brat with her stupid hair. And those other Pokémon sure look like they can get us a nice bonus." The blonde's eyes glimmered with fire as her partner agree.

"Let's get it!"

* * *

Thank you very much The Inquirer for you reviews. These are probably the longest reviews I've ever received, which isn't a bad thing at all. It's great actually, you answered and gave feedback that most people don't. For that, I am grateful and it really helps me want to write. Thank you so much. As for whether or not she will be contest or league... is up to you guys. She is the type of person to try them both out, but she really only does it if her pokemon enjoy it. I will also say that Cecilia is a person who bottles things up and will do anything for the people or pokemon she loves, even if it isn't necessarily good.

I don't know where this idea came up... I really do just come up with stuff as I'm typing. It could be a good and/or bad thing, eh. It's what I do.

I will say this, for future reference... The four move limit. Now, I know some people stay with it, others don't. I will not, why, cause eh. I really think the reason they do it in the game is because it's hard to manage more than that. If you played Final Fantasy, you know the havoc with all those moves and stuff. But I will be reasonable, I look at what that pokemon can learn and will only use what the bulbapedia thing says... cuz yeah.

Did you catch the easter egg... Idk if you can call it that. Anyways, it would be great if you told other poke lovers about this story... It is nice to know people read. .


End file.
